Love me the way I love you
by Chikogie
Summary: Shuichi's been away from Yuki for a while, and he still hasn't forgotten him, but has Yuki forgotten about Shuichi?


**Author's Note: Alright, it's been a while since I posted a fanfic, I've been busy with college and everything like that. I don't know how the quality of this one will turn out so read and review, I take criticism. Enjoy otherwise.**

It had been a year since Shuichi had gone to America to further boost his singing career. For that year Yuki had kept to himself most of the time, continueing on with his novels. The day had come, the day when Shuichi would be coming back to Japan, coming back to Yuki.

Yuki stirred himself awake, untangling himself from his bedsheets, looking up at his calendar he had the day circled for some odd reason, _Shuichi comes home._ Waiting a few minutes before he got up, Yuki imagined how the pink-haired boy would greet him. Tearing the thought away, Yuki pulled himself away from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. During his shower, he kept a careful watch on the time, the plane didn't land until the afternoon.

Ring...ring...ring...

The sound of his phone brought him back from his thoughts. Turning the water off and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, he left the bathroom and picked up his phone.

"Eiri-san, It's Seguchi" he heard.

"What do you want?"

"Shuichi's plane lands in a couple of hours, are you going to pick him up? His plane lands at four."

Yuki ran a hand through his wet hair, "I haven't thought that far ahead."

There was a pause "That's not like you at all."

Sighing, "If that's all I have work to do."

Beep.

Yuki hung up and phone and proceeded to dry himself off, grabbing another towel from the bathroom to dry his hair with. While drying off, Yuki's mind kept wandering off to Shuichi. _I suppose I could pick him up..._ Yuki looked at the time. It was just after noon, Shuichi's plane wasn't scheduled to land until four in the afternoon.

_Work for a few hours then I'll pick him up I guess._

Yuki dressed himself in one of his best suits. Armani to be exact. Tossing the towels in the hamper, he made his way to his study, closing the door on instinct and returning back to his work.

Shuichi was on a long flight back to Japan. He spent most of the year he was in America in Los Angeles, New York, Orlando, and Las Vegas. He had tons of concerts and he was finally happy to go home to Japan, to see his friends, to see his family...to see..._Yuki..._.

It would be a few more hours until they landed. Leaning back he sighed some looking out the window. He had changed some. His hair grew a little longer, he got just a little taller, toned up a little.

_Yuki...it's been a long time...do you still love me...?_

Flashback 

"Yuki..." Shuichi had entered the apartment, he had news to break to Yuki.

Yuki sat on the couch flipping the channels on the tv with a cigarette in his mouth, "Hm?"

Shuichi took a seat next to him, "Ano...how was your day?"

"Hm..."

"Ano...Did you finish up your novel?"

"Hm..."

"Did you do anything exciting today?"

Yuki sighed and turned off the tv, turning to face Shuichi, "What is it you want? Your questions are annoying me."

Shuichi hesitated.

Yuki took the opportunity to lift Shuichi's face by his chin and plant a kiss on his lips, "What is it?"

Shuichi melted into the kiss, "I'm...I'm..."

"A woman? If you were going to say that I know you're lieing, I've checked."

"No."

"You're moving out?"

"No."

"You're going to quit the band?"

"NOOOOOO!!!!I'M GOING TO AMERICA!" Shuichi clapped his hands over his mouth.

Yuki didn't say anything. He didn't show any reaction, but was that really what he was thinking?

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow in the morning..."

Putting out the cigarette he stood and made his way to his room. Shuichi sighed heavily.

"You coming?"

"Huh?" Shuichi's head popped up

"Well, since you're leaving tomorrow it doesn't give us much time for going away sex."

"Is that ALL you think about?! YUKI!!!!"

Yuki had enough with his pleading. Going over, he grabbed Shuichi and pinned him to a wall; leaning his lips to his ears, "I don't know how long you're going to be gone...or who you're going to be sleeping with while I'm not around...so let me at least have the satisfaction in knowing...I'm the best fuck you'll ever have..."

"Yuki...alright...let's go...all night long..."

Smirking, Yuki carried his lover into the bedroom, dropping him on the bed and crawling ontop of him. Clothes were removed quickly, the atmosphere was so sensual. Shuichi was screaming Yuki's name...over and over...every orgasm stronger than the last. When they were done, they held each other, enjoying one anothers embrace.

"We will now be making our decent in Tokyo Japan. Thank you for flying with us."

Yuki sat at his desk, a blank white screen in front of him. He was undergoing a case of writers block, or maybe something else was in his mind. Shuichi..._Dam that brat..._

Shifting in his seat, he looked over at the clock on the wall it was three in the afternoon. If he wanted to pick up the brat on time he would have to leave now. _What keeps pulling me to you anyway...?_

Yuki pushed his chair out and got up, proceeding to leave the apartment. Grabbing his keys while slipping on his shoes, Yuki left for the garage; getting into his car and driving on the way to the airport.

On the way there he kept imagining how Shuichi would look like. Taller? Fatter? The same? Once at the airport he parked his car at arrivals and went in to wait at the gate. He had just made it on time, the plane had just started letting passengers off. Yuki waited for Shuichi, but then he noticed, no one came to pick him up. Not even his best friend...was this a plan?

"Yuki..." he heard.

"Hm?" he turned to face Shuichi. He had changed, taller, toner...different.

Shuichi wrapped his arms around the tall blonde, "I missed you! I can't believe you came to pick me up!" he squeeled.

Yuki smirked, "Yeah, well not like anyone else was going to. Let's go get your bags." Yuki turned to make his way towards baggage claim.

Even though Yuki showed the same reactions as a year ago...Shuichi couldn't help but smile, _He missed me...he still loves me...oh Yuki..._

Pouring out of his daze Shuichi looked around frantically for his lover, "YUKIIIII!!!!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!" he ran after him.

Rolling his eyes, Yuki stopped by luggage claim, waiting for Shuichi to pick his out. He watched as his pink-haired lover watched the bags go by, it took a while for his to come and when it did he had a hard time picking it up.

"Come on..." Yuki picked up both the luggage and Shuichi attached to it with one hand and proceeded his way to his car.

Once there, he put the bag in the trunk and placed himself in the drivers seat, driving back to apartment, "Do you need to go to the studio or something?"

"Mmm..no, I just want to go home with you..."

"Hm..." Yuki lit a cigarette and smoked it on the trip home.

"Nah...Yuki..." Shuichi put his bag by the couch and sat down, "Did you miss me?"

Yuki took a seat next to him, "I don't know..."

"What do you mean 'I don't know'...for the year I've been gone I've thought of no one but you...why can't you think of me for even two seconds?! Why can't you love me the way I love you?!"

Yuki pinned him down on the ground by his wrists, his legs straddleing his waist, "Why?! Why?! WHY?! Is that ALL you have to say to me?! When will your constant nagging come to an end?! Of course I missed you! you want me to love you?! I LOVE YOU OK?! I LOVE YOU!" his face burrowed in Shuichi's neck.

Shuichi could feel small water dropplets on his skin, "Yuki...I'm...I'm sorry..."

"I went to pick you up out of my own decision...not because no one would...but because..."

"Yuki..."

"I needed to see you again..."

Shuichi's eyes widened as he held his lover close. _Yuki does love me...he really loves me..._

"I love you Yuki...forever and ever..."

**FIN**


End file.
